Prelude to Reformation
Prelude to Reformation is the fourth episode of the Punch Time Exploders Chronicles series. After being turned back from Nightmare Moon after her return, Princess Luna is still feeling upset that no one appreciates her nights. Celestia tries to get her to come out, to no avail, and must rely on our heroes to snap her out of her funk. Plot (Coming soon...) Scenes Celestia and the Unicorn Council (Flashback) (At another temple) Female unicorn: (a large table is being occupied by male and female unicorns) Now then, I understand we are all busy with the Summer Sun Celebration coming up, so let's bring this meeting to order, shall we? I, Headmistress Lensflare, wish to get this over with as much as you all do. So, let's get it over with. Glinthair? Glittery Hair Mare: "Present." Lensflare: "Cosmic?" Nervious Blue Stallion: "P-p-p-p-p-p-p-Present." Lensflare: "Comet Tail?" Mustached Noblemen Stallion: "Present and accounted for." Lensflare: "Utopia?" Green Fluttershy-looking recolor: "Um, present." Lensflare: "Whimsalot?" A Mare with a strange tattoo: "You know it." Lensflare: And finally... Temper Tantrum. (a silence occurs) Uh, Miss Tantrum? (An angry violet colored Mare with a mane in the color of fire bucked in) Temper: "YEAH YEAH, I'M HERE, YOU COCK-PIECES!" Lensflare: "You know, THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE HERE!" Temper: "Whatever, can we all go back home now? I would like to ACTUALLY resume my supposed vacation from doing mindless paperwork and other council crud!" Utopia: Um, yes actually, I would like to get back to tending my topiary garden, if that's okay with you. Lensflare: Well, you'll all get plenty of time off after this meeting, so we may as well-- (A knock is heard on the door) Temper: OH CELESTIA DAMN IT! COME IN! (Celestia enters) ...Aaand now I feel stupid using your name in vain. Lensflare: Princess Celestia, I'm sure you're aware not to interrupt a Council Meeting, but, since this is your holiday, I'll ease on complaining about it. Is there some news you want to share with us? Celestia: Well, you see, I've noticed some strange goings-on in Equestria lately. Cosmic: Strange how? Celestia: Well, I've seen a cluster of stars swirling around the moon by themselves, and for the sake of other ponies, I think we should consider... Lensflare: Consider what? Celestia: I think we should postpone the Summer Sun Celebration. Lensflare: (Makes a cartoonishly exaggerated face) ...EXCUSEZ MOI?! We are about to celebrate one thousand years of Equestrian happiness and harmony, thanks almost entirely to your accomplishments, AND YOU WANT TO POSTPONE THE CELEBRATION?! Temper: "We can't do that! No holiday means I have to work! AND I ALREADY GOT TIRED OF BEING HERE 24-7 AS IT IS!" Comet: "Not to mention that this is an election year, Miss Celestia. It would not bode well to the voters if we cancel this holiday just because you got paranoid at a bunch of silly stars!" Celestia: "But-" Lensflare: END OF DISCUSSION, PRINCESS! You are NOT making us distrupt a beloved holiday, just because something in the cosmos freaked you out! (The Unicorn Council began to leave) Celestia: (Sighs; Quietly) Some ponies really do have to learn the hard way. Luna Becomes Incapacitated (Luna is seen recovering in bed) Merlin: Oh, it's not too serious. Luna should recover in a few months and be as bad... uh, I, I mean as GOOD as ever. But I would suggest plenty of rest and... lots and lots of moonlight. Trivia *This chronicle will take place after Punch Time Exploders: Friendship is Magic, as well as the first episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in general. *There has been an internal debate on whether this or Johnny Punches Time would be the third episode. Transcript Prelude to Reformation/Transcript Category:Chronicles Episodes Category:Future Episodes